Beatles' Short Stories
by ThisBirdHasFlownToRhye
Summary: Welcome to my short stories about the one and only Beatles! Here, you will find fluff, comedy, and maybe a little romance. If you PM, I can do specific imagines for you. Please keep in mind, I will not be doing slash or smut. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Short Story #1: Mr. Beatle**

**A/N: **Hello readers! Here is my first story (duh). This story is set in February 1963. I hope you enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to Doctor Lennon 007 and Macca's Little Teddy Bear because they are awesome. BUT DON'T WORRY; YOU OTHER READERS ARE AWESOME TOO! I probably need to do a disclaimer then. I do NOT own The Beatles in any way, shape or form. I also do not own Brian Epstein, George Martin, or the rest of the Beatle crew. The only characters I own are the ones you people don't recognize. If I did own them, I'd throw away all of George Harrison's cigarettes.

**George's POV **

"Take 5," I heard George Martin say. Paul had messed up one bloody note on the piano, just one note, and we had to start over. Paul, being the perfectionist he is, had to call a time out. Right now, I'd rather go to have my birthday drinks with the Lads. Today was just one of those unlucky birthdays. When I woke up, John gave me an early birthday "present" by doing the "honey in the shoes" prank. They were my favorite pair of slippers. The next thing that happened wasn't on purpose. Paul and Ringo had gotten up to bake me a cake. Lets just say that we had to replace the oven. At least they remembered it was my birthday. It was now 18:30, and this was the usual time we wrapped up.

"Hey Eppy," John yelled through the sound system, "can you let us out? It's the kid's birthday, and we've been since here the mornin'! Please, oh please mister? We'll do any-" Before John could continue rambling on, we heard a crash come from the outside. Eppy and George Martin went to check what was going on. Geoff Emerick and Mal stayed with us.

"I guess one of those crazy birds got in from the outside," remarked Ringo in a tired voice. I really hoped it wasn't. The last time a bird got inside, Paul's hair had to grow out again for a month. We then heard a child like giggle from the outside. That struck me as strange. The birds never really sound like that.

I heard Freda, our secretary, shout, "Stop that girl!" Poor Freda, she's always had to deal with those kinds of people.

Another voice screamed, "Bernice, come back here!" Suddenly, the door opened. A little head of brown hair popped in through the door. The Lads and I looked up to see a little girl of about three or four. She had a round baby face, and big blue doe eyes. The girl was basically a girl version of Paul.

The little girl then said with excitement, "Mr. Beatle, Mr. Beatle! Is it your birthday, Mr. Beatle? Happy Birthday, Mr. Beatle! Mummy said it was! I made a drawing for you Mr. Beatle!" Then she gave me a toothy grin. John was surprisingly quiet while the whole thing was going on. She then handed a drawing. It was supposedly me, and I was holding a guitar, with my fellow band mates. Paul and John had green bodies and blue hair, and Ringo was all in black. His nose was a bit over exaggerated. On the other hand, I had rainbow hair and a purple body. In my hands was a huge cake. On the bottom it said, "_Love, Bernice" _in scraggily letters.

I was still in awe when a lady and Freda came in. I looked up at the lady, who was in her mid-twenties. Her eyes were blue, like the girls, but they looked worn out. Poor bird.

"I am deeply sorry, Mr. Harrison, we were just in the Zoo. I though Bernice only drew it as a joke. If I 'ave to pay anything, I'll-" the lady started babbling, but I cut her off.

"It's okay, love. Bernice has given me a lovely gift," I said, and then turned to Bernice, "and you have given me the best birthday gift yet! Did you know that purple is my favorite color? Well it is! Thank you doll!" She then gave me a huge grin.

"Thanks, Mr. Beatle! It took me all day to finish this! Mummy had to chase me all across Camden Town, but I still gave this to you! Can I give you a hug-" The poor kid was then cut off by Eppy, who coughed a little bit. In Eppy talk, that meant that shut up, and listen up.

"Now-" Eppy started, but was immediately cut off by John.

"Come 'ed, Eppy, the sweetheart over here cares about George! Let her stay!"

"Yea, she didn't do anything wrong," replied Paul.

"I want to see the thing that George has," Ringo said. Eppy sighed then looked at George Martin. He rolled his eyes and then nodded.

"Only five minutes, then she has to go," Eppy stated firmly.

Ringo, Paul and John then scrambled to see the picture. Bernice gave shy smiles at them. They all laughed when she showed them Ringo with his large nose. Paul was "jealous" of my rainbow hair. Bernice and John had a poke battle with each other. When she had to go, I gave her a hug, and thanked her for the drawing. It was honestly the best thing that happened all day. Her mother came in without a word and didn't look at us, and only gave us a nod. The lady looked familiar. My brows furrowed in concentration.

"All right boys, back to recording," Eppy said. John, Paul, Ringo and I groaned very loudly.

"Eppy! I want to go out. Can't I celebrate me birthday? It's been a bloody long day," I whined to Eppy. John was already getting restless, and he was making faces at the production team, and making obscene gestures at Eppy. Ringo was falling asleep on the drums. Paul was the only one who was paying attention basically. Eppy looked around the room for one last time. He then sighed then opened the door leading out of the studio. Ringo became alert suddenly, and ran out of the door. I got my guitar and headed out the door with Paul. Paul was quiet.

I asked," 'Ey Paulie, you good?" He looked at me with a weird expression.

He then spoke with a nervous tone, "Is it just me, or did Bernice's mother look familiar?"

FIN

**A/N: **Well, here is my first story! I really hope you enjoy. I apologize already for the grammar mistakes. I really hope this made sense to you all. And if you want to continue this short story as a fanfic, please PM me! Sorry of it isn't the best. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks already!


	2. Chapter 2

**Short Story #2: The Night Before**

**A/N: **Hello again, here is my second short story. Sorry for the wait. Have a bit of a writer's block. Thanks to every one who read. Special thanks to Macca's Little Teddy Bear, Doctor Lennon 007, and omgringo for reviewing! Set in 1966. **Disclaimer: **I do not own John Lennon, Cynthia, Julian, Martha, or The Beatles and their respective wives and girlfriends.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV: <strong>

** November 13, 1966**

The front door slammed. My eyes opened. I was lying on the floor, and feathers were surrounding my body. Torn pillows were right next to me, and Jules was sleeping on the couch. The chair was knocked over, and muddy paws covered the whole living room floor. Martha, Paul's dog, was right on top of me. Although my eyes were covered in feathers, I could make out a figure that was standing above me. It was an angry Cyn, and she looked like she a ripe tomato.

"John," she said in a calm, but menacing voice, "what did you to the house? I go out for one day, ONE day John, and the house is a mess. And why is the dog on top of you?" I just stared at her, not knowing how to answer.

"I'm going to go put Julian to bed, and when come back I want to know everything that happened. And you are cleaning up this… mess when I get back!" Cyn yelled. Then she stomped up the stairs with Jules. I couldn't care less about my punishment. All I wanted to do was to remember what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>November 12, 1966<strong>

"And make sure you walk her twice a day, she hates staying inside for a long period of time. Oh, and be sure to feed her two cups of the dog food. That'll last the whole day. And-" Paul was blabbing but was cut off by me.

"I get it Macca. I've had a dog before. Martha will be safe in my hands. Plus, she'll have Jules. Now, go off with Jane, and have a nice trip," I said to Paul as a slammed the door. I could hear a muffled shout come from the outside. Rolling my eyes, I went to the window to see Paul being dragged away from the door by Jane. Sometimes, I think Paul is more in love with Martha than Jane. Cyn had left for a girl's night with Pattie and Mo, and she would be out for the whole day, and night. "_How hard could this be?_" I thought to myself. I should have shut my big mouth.

Julian asked, "Daddy, can you play with Martha and I outside?" He had just eaten, and I had accidently had given him too much dessert. Oh well, Cyn would never know. He had a ball in his hand, and Martha was wagging her tail and giving me puppy eyes. I sighed then lazily got up from my chair.

"Fine, but only thirty minutes. Your mummy will get mad at me if you don't go to bed by 8:00," I replied. I went outside with Julian and Martha. When my shoes went down in the yard, I stepped on something squishy. Cringing, I looked to see I stepped on. I looked away in disgust. "_Could be worse,_" I thought. I ran towards Martha and Julian.

"You want to throw the ball first, Jules?" I asked him. He gave me a huge grin. Then he threw ball as powerful as a three year old could. Of course, I made the mistake of being in front of Martha. She knocked me down before I could even turn around. Julian started giggling.

"Darn dog," I muttered, except I didn't mutter "darn". Julian, unfortunately, heard.

"Mummy said you give me a quid if you say a bad word," he said with a smile on his face.

"How 'bout I give you more dessert instead? Oh, and don't tell Mummy," I bribed him. He then nodded. Martha then came back with her ball. It was basically a tug of war just to get the ball from her mouth. Before I could throw the ball a second time, something appeared that caught Martha's attention. A red squirrel was climbing down a tree, and was heading towards a bush. Martha immediately started barking at the squirrel. Then, she proceeded to chase him. Julian then went chasing after Martha, and I went after both of them, hoping to stop them.

"Bloody hell, who knew a square like McCartney had a dog like this," I muttered as I chased them inside the house. Wait, the house? Cyn would get mad if she found her house in ruins. Oh no, I had to get the dog outa there before she did any damage. Jules was on the couch, fast asleep. I guess the running tuckered the kid out. I looked around the living room. The whole floor was covered with muddy paw prints, and my chair was knocked over. The chair was also covered in paw prints. The pillows were destroyed, and feathers were all across the room. "_Cyn going to go bonkers when she sees this_", I thought. The squirrel then jumped on to me. The last thing I saw was Martha running towards me, her tongue sticking out.

**November 13, 1966**

* * *

><p>"Well John, please explain <em>this<em>," Cyn shouted, her arms flailing across the room.

"Sit down, it's a long story," I said.

**A/N: **Well, this story is slightly shorter than the last one, but hopefully it'll be okay. I'm sorry again for the late update. Stupid writer's block. Please review, it encourages me to keep on going! Also, you might get a dedication at the beginning of the chapter! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Beatles Short Story #3**

**Birthday**

**A/N: **I'm very, very, very sorry for the long wait! I've had no inspiration for a short story, but here is the occasion! Beware, for this is just FWP (fluff without plot). Also, this contains a few more people other than John and George. Anyways, a big thanks to Macca's Little Teddy Bear, singertobe, omgringo, and Doctor Lennon 007 (also on Wattpad) on fanfiction. Wow, I'd never think that BSS would have gotten over 100 reads….

BTW: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGE! I LOVE YOU!

{}

**February 25, 2015**

72. He turned 72 today. Well, and yesterday. George celebrated with his parents on the 24th of February. It was a simple little gathering. But, Freddie (his neighbor) promised that something was going to happen. George looked at himself at the mirror. He surely didn't look 72. Now, he was in his teddy boy period.

"Come on George! We've got to go," John said, with an enthusiastic grin. The first thing that John did was smash cake on his face as soon as he woke up (with the help Stu). Freddie woke up because of George's yelling. Then he started laughing.

"But do we have to? I don't feel like going to the Sight," George moaned. The Sight was where the deceased could see their loved ones on Earth. Whenever George went there, his eyes always watered up. Especially on his birthday, or death day.

"Come on, old man! Lighten up! -"

"You shouldn't be talkin', I'm younger than you, old man," George remarked. They both shared a light-hearted laugh. George coughed slightly. Cancer still had its affects on him. John's holes in his chest also started bleeding a bit.

"Ah crap mate, it's starting again," George said in a sad tone. John quickly changed into a different period of his life. He had a shaggy moptop now. After staring at each other, the two former Beatles started walking toward the Sight.

{}

George first looked into what Olivia and Dhani were doing. They were having dinner together. Olivia looked like she had been crying a bit, but she was in smiles with Dhani. Dhani, well, looked like him. A lot.

" 'Ey Georgie, are you sure you're dead? Cause I'm sure you're eatin' some sort of Indian food with your wife? Or is that the Clone," John joked. George grinned. Dhani was a spitting image of him.

"Mum, do you think Dad is watching us," Dhani asked as he looked up to Olivia.

Olivia smiled and said of course. George smiled sadly. He closed the Sight on Olivia and Dhani. Then he went to see Paul. He was at Abbey Road, just strumming tunes on an old acoustic. His tunes. On a table, there was an old black and white picture of him trying to teach Paul how to play the sitar. George smiled at the memory.

_" 'No, no. This isn't a guitar Paul you don't really strum. And respect the instrument. That's Ravi says. And pull up yer pants, ya git,' George said in a playful tone. Paul just rolled his eyes. This was impossible instrument…" _

George snapped out of daydream. Paul was now looking up, as though he could see his fallen friends.

"Well, now I know I'm crazy, because I'm talkin' to air. Anyways, happy birthday Georgie, I hope you are havin' a crazy time with John. I love you," Paul said with a tear in his eye. George was also teary eyed. John was surprisingly quiet.

"Well darlings, that was emotional," a voice said behind them. Freddie Mercury was standing behind them.

"Jeez Fred, don't sneak up on us like that! You know what happened to Moonie," John said, sniffing and cracking a smile. Freddie laughed, remembering a drunken Keith Moon almost falling into the Sight.

"Yea, we don't want that happenin' again," George said quietly. Freddie could see the sadness in the lad's eyes. He felt empathy for him, for that's how Freddie felt when he saw his fellow band mates, especially John Deacon.

"Ey," John exclaimed, "looked Ringo is doin'!" A smile lit up George's face. Ringo was leading a surprise sing-a-long in Central Park, singing George's songs.

"Sorry George for singin' off key. Happy birthday, mate," Ringo said and look toward the sky. And then he looked toward the audience.

Ringo yelled, "Peace and love!" He then walked off the stage.

"Ah, good ole Rings," George muttered.

"Oi George, look at the fans!" John yelled. The Sight showed images from all over the was a beautiful sight. In different places, fans were playing the guitar, singing, and posters were in the air. The sight of fans paying tribute like this was very emotional for George. It was like the Concert all over again.

"Come on mates, let's go party!" George said. And that is what they did.

{}

**A/N: **I started writing this on George's birthday, so this is his present! Again, sorry for the wait! Please leave constructive criticism, or a review! I like reviews, reviews are cool.

Love,

Francisco


End file.
